Love of an Angel
by Hopeless-baka
Summary: Eric had found the love of an angel as he had been hoping to find, but not in the same person as he had thought of. And now he finds himself an angel in their eye's instead of the other way around.*sigh*.True love is sweet!Take THAT Christien!


"R-Roul!" Eric moaned as Roul licked and suckled at his neck.

They had just gotten down into Erics layer and Roul just couldn't wait to get to the bed.

Eric had been pinned up against the back of his organ and as he lovingly kissed and sucked and nipped at Erics neck, he began to undo Eric trousers.

A gasp escaped Eric as Roul began to stroke his cock.

"S-stop!" Eric managed to say in between pants.

Roul frowned at this but began to run his toung against the head of Erics member.

Another gasp escaped Eric as he let out a husky moan and a strangled "M-more!".

He could feel Roul smirk against his erection before taking the whole thing into his warm, wet cavern.

Soon after a very audible gasp sounded in the air, Eric began to whimper and buck his hips as Roul continued his ministrations on his cock.

Well, he would have if Roul hadn't been holding his hips down.

"R-Roul, I'm going to-" Poor Eric never got to finnish his sentence as he came hard into Rouls mouth.

So, as the older male layed there, panting up a storm, the younger cleaned up the rest of his lovers sweet cum that he had missed.

Eric shivered as Roul smirked at him, then lifted him up and into his arms.

Eric gave a surprised squeak as he was lifted into the youngers arms.

As soon as they had reached the bed, Eric had been gently set on it, and Roul started to strip.

"Strip" was the simple one word command. But Eric never moved.

Now saying that Eric was nervous would have to be the biggest understatement of the year.

He was beyond frightened.

Roul seemed to notice this as he leaned over to remove Erics shirt.

Once again, Eric didn't move.

But when he was flipped over onto his stomach, the sound of a bottle opening caused him to wimper.

But as soon as a finger was pushed into his tight,virgin entrance he flinched terribly.

Soon two other fingers were added and Eric found himself countering each thrust.

He whimpered when the fingers were removed, but the scream that came after was so filled with pain that Roul couldn't help but cringe at the sound.

"Roul, it hurts! Hurts alot!' Eric cried out.

But, oddly enough, Roul pulled out of him.

Eric was confused so he looked over at Roul, but when he saw his beloved sitting on his ass,the older of the two's eye's widened in fear and surprise.

He nervously crawled over to his lover, and as soon as he was in the proper position, he guided Rouls cock to his still tight, virgin entrence.

He then let himself drop, and the blood spilt out of him, and he let out a choked sob, but it was muffled by Rouls own mouth.

Roul started to bring the older up,and slam him continued for about two hours.

Eric had cum about three times,and Roul hadn't cum even once.

Suddenly Eric found himself pushed harshly on his back.

Roul then started slamming violently into him and Eric was in emence pain due to it.

"Roul! Stop it, that hurts!"Eric begged,but soon started to go in and out of consiousness. As soon as Roul had cum deep inside him, he lost consciousness.

But before he blacked out, he heard Roul say in a soft, loving tone.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I love you my angel".

A/N: Alright!This was my first story,even though it wasn't added until after all the others.I actually forgot that I had this one up on AFF aswell as the one other story,and so I added it up.I was like 13 when I did this one and I just had to put it up. And you would know aswell if you had seen what was up at the time I wrote this at my was like nothing up between Eric and I mean it!!!I could only find one now there are like 7 up,and there are like NO ones with Eric as uke,submissive,bottom,bitch-which ever you want to call it!!!And everyone knows that this is a total OCC for both of every one knows that the only time Eric should be on the bottom is in stories where people think he's totally adorable and sweet and innocent that he should be riding Roul or spreading his atleast I didn't make him into a cock sucking,leg spreading whore of a slut who would even spread his legs for the managers because one:I would rather die then do that,two:because that's just bloody ew,ew,ewwwwww!!!!!!!And three:Every one knows that that's Rouls job,even though we love him for it and for being able to give us hot steamy images of him being over Eric in more ways than one and being over Eric in more ways then why I have one sentence per line?If I didn't there would really be nothing to I had given you more stuff to looking at it If I didn't do that there would only be,like, 10 or 20 lines,and that really pissed me in my word document it looks like there is a whole lot any of you noticed that?It fucking pisses me off!!!!And seriously,why do parents have to be so bloody controlling?If I hadn't typed this up, I would have had too re-right this entire story just because my dad didn't like the language!!!I'm sooo pissed off at him for it.I mean,I can't write up hot,steamy man sex,but he can watch lesbian porn on the computer where my siblings can go on?And they're about 7 and 3,and I get into trouble for writing this up?Fuck no!!I told my mom about it,and it was rather when she went down stairs to scream her ass off at him,he was bloody well watching it!!!HA!!!Serves him write!!!Trying to take my hobby/lifestlye away when he shouldn't be fucking watching 's shit she say'!!!FUCK no!!!She thinks that yaoi and gay sex is a pointless phad that will . I really don't think that's fair with the way she reads her damn romantic books with "sex" in !!!I can't even think about het sex anymore let alone read it.I've read to much yaoi before!!Damn!!!This A/N probly has more words in it then in the story itself. I can't beleive i'm ranting either!!!Fuck I need a life...NOT!!!So anyway,I don't own any of these characters,I don't make any profit off of this,and there was one more thing I needed to say.....What was it again?.............................................

...

...

...

...

...

...

OH!!!Right!!!

R&R Everyone!!!!And I'm sorry for ranting to you all!!!


End file.
